Ask Arthur
by Pastel de Manzana
Summary: Inspired by Marina Nyah's Ask Alfred. Ask Arthur anything you want!
1. From Your Favourite British Gentleman

Alright so I decided to set up my own Ask England thing, because I simply adore england! I dont own Hetalia By the way. I thought I would add that just in case!~

* * *

Hello Everyone,

Alright I have set up a question thing for all of you guys to ask me some questions. Please have fun and enjoy yourselves!

Sincerely your English Gentleman,

Arthur Kirkland


	2. I didn't draw them in!

Hello, everyone. I apologise for the delay. I had paperwork to complete, and I'm sure most of you know how bothersome that is. Anyway, I won't keep you waiting any longer. I hope you enjoy this segment, and don't forget to respond with more questions!

* * *

**xD Oh snaps another one! =3= awesome~ More teeaasssiiinnggg!**

**First off,**

**Hello thar (I purposly spelt it that way) Artie~**

**1. Now then, I read in your MaruKaite Chikyuu lyrics (That ending song to Hetalia) that in one part of the lyrics you said that 'Your Tattoo hurts' care to explain~?**

**2. Are you into yaoi parings? **

**3. So I saw a couple pics of you as a punk...Not going to lie you really looked hot as a punk (But you also looked hot as a pirate to)**

**4. I'm going to regret this one...What does your scones taste like?**

**Love Rh654~**

M-more teasing? Oh dear...

_-cringes at misuse of proper English-_ Yes, hello to you too.

It's none of your bloody business. I'll admit that I do, indeed, have a tattoo, but that's all I'll tell you.

Yaoi, as in what Japan calls-- n-never mind. I have nothing against these pairings, but I'm not "in to them." A-and I certainly don't read any fanfiction about these pairings either!

Y-you saw those pictures? _-scowls-_ I'm going to have to speak to Japan about spreading those damned photos across the internet... In any case, I'm perfectly aware of how handsome I look, but I thank you for the compliment~

My scones taste bloody amazing! There are, without a doubt, no words to describe them! You should try them, and then you will understand~

**how bad are you at cooking?**

**bad or really bad, or**

**REALLY REALLY BAD!**

**i really wanna know! -- _a_**

Me? A terrible cook? Nonsense! My culinary skills are unrivaled! They truly are brilliant. Don't pay any attention to those oafs who believe otherwise!

**Heyloo Iggy**

**1. Who first kalled you Iggy**

**2. .... ._. what do you have against sealand desu yo**

**3. Whats your thoughts of ukraine**

**4. Whats all this britticana angel alll yaoi fans keep screaming about**

**Write bak**

**~ Blues Clues ~**

Hello there.

Kiku was the first one I believe. At least, he started it by pronouncing my name, _Igirisu_. Eventually, that git, Alfred, decided it would be fun to shorten the name. Now, he won't stop, and it's extremely troublesome.

I don't have anything against him at all, except he's an immature brat who will not be able to handle being his own nation.

Ukraine is a sweet girl... I rarely do talk to her, but from what I have seen, she is rather nice. I just hope she isn't anything like her brother... _-shudders-_

I-I have no idea what you're on about.

**Hi Arthur!**

**I have animal-shaped rubber band bracelet things... Three bags of them. Be jealous. :3**

**My mom thinks your scones are disgusting... no lie. I was at this amazing bakery the other day, and they were selling scones. I asked my mom if we could buy some, and she said, "No. They taste disgusting." HOW WOULD SHE KNOW? This means she TRIED them! I think she should let ME try them. I live in a free country! Needless to say, I am very unhappy.**

**Pub & Go or Absolutely Invincible British Gentleman?**

**The game. :3**

**Who is more tolerable? Francis or Alfred?**

**I'm giving you a hug... because I want to and I can. -HUG-**

**Take care, Arthur~ :3 -- _AmazingCakes_**

'Ello!

I have heard of those things. Alfred wears several of them on his wrist. He looks ridiculous with them on. _-smirks-_

_What!_ That's just… wrong! You should have every right to try them!

That's a very difficult question... but, I would have to say Absolutely Invincible British Gentleman.

The what…? Oh, damn, I just lost...

The both of them are utterly intolerable.

O-oh... Alright then~ _-hugs-_

I shall, thank you.

**hey its tigerfire. Alfred, what's your favorite color? also, what do you think about the Revolutionary War? and why are your eyebrows huge? (please answer, sam can help u) -- _Kafuka Fuura_**

Hello.

Alfred, thankfully, is not here. However, my favourite colour... I personally prefer the colour green. However, I do like blue and red as well-- but only because they're the colours of the Union Jack, and not because they are the colours of Alfred's flag, which came _after_ my own.

_-fidgets uncomfortably-_ I would much rather not have this discussion. That ungrateful git left me when I spent so much time and patience to care for him, and that's that.

T-they are not _that_ big! They're not as thin as Alfred's or Japan's, however, because I was born with that trait! It's not like I drew them in or anything of that sort!

Who is this Sam? I don't have any clue what you're on about~

**OH LOOK! IGGY! YAY~**

**-I've convinced people I'm from Britain when I'm from America.... Shows how stupid Americans are, right? (I'm horrible at faking a British accent...)**

**- What is your favourite colour?**

**- Why do people think your cooking is horrible? It's very delicious!**

**- Your Marukaite Chikyuu is my favourite. BRITISH ROCK IS EPIC! -- _RaveBunny864_**

It's nice to see I have a few fans~

Well, I suppose that's America for you. After he ruined the English language, his "accent" has become quite terrible as well. I don't think he could ever convince anyone he was British. He's such an oaf.

I'm glad someone agrees! I don't think they're in their right minds, is all.

Why, thank you very much! I couldn't agree more. Rock is bloody brilliant~

* * *

Well, it's dinner time~ There's nothing I enjoy more than cooking, especially when there's no ungrateful gits around to criticise what I cook. Tonight I am preparing a roast~

I do hope you are satisfied with the answers I gave you all, and be sure to ask more questions! I enjoy answering them, I truly do. If I didn't, there would be no point in this whole "Ask England" segment at all.

Until next time!


End file.
